


April Showers

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You and Daisy go on a mission that doesn't end well





	April Showers

“Tremors we’ve gotta go!” You call over your shoulder. You redirect another Hydra operative with a thought. Controlling minds was such a useful power.   
“One minute. By the way you don’t get to call me Tremors, I’m the lead on this mission.”   
“Blah blah blah.” You tease making the two of you invisible in the eyes of the Hydra agents as a swarm of them storm by. The mind is such a fascinating thing. It doesn’t take her long to get into the system and gather as much of the intel as she can before you really have to go. There’s only so much you can do to keep you safe, there are only so many minds you can control before you start to loose them.  
One of the Hydra agents gets past you because you’ve already got so much to focus on. Both you and Daisy only notice him in the room because he gets off a couple of shots, missing twice but he hits Daisy with his third shot. She throws a shockwave at him throwing him back against the wall and knocking him unconscious.   
“Daisy. We need to leave. Now.” You tell her.  
“I’m fine.” She argues as you watch the blood slide down the side of her uniform.   
“Daisy!” You snap before pulling your gun and shooting the next Hydra Agent that comes in through the door.   
“I’m almost done.” She grunts as she types rapidly.   
“Sleep.” You mumble staring down the hallway at one of the Hydra agents. He crumbles and falls into a deep sleep. “Alright, if we don’t leave now we’re not going to leave.” You tell her sensing several more people coming your way.   
“Good thing I’m ready to go.” She quips but you see her wince as she makes her way over to you. You wrap and arm around her waist, careful not to touch her injury. Her side is sticky and warm and you’re more than a little worried.   
You practically have to drag Daisy the last few yards to the quinjet. You push the jet to its limits in your effort to get your friend back to base and medical care.   
“Fitz, this is April. Daisy has been shot get Simmons to the medbay.” You tell the engineer when his happy voice welcomes you back over the radio. Simmons and her med team are ready and waiting when you land the plane. You try to follow but Coulson cuts you off.   
“I need the intel, Daisy will be fine.”  
“She lost a lot of blood.”  
“Jemma’s got her, you got her home April she’ll be fine now.” He assures you and you nod then go with him to fill him in on the mission and give him the intel that the two of you had been sent to gather. When Coulson finally lets you go the first place you head is the medbay.   
May is talking to Daisy. She always looks indifferent but you know that both she and Coulson see Daisy as the child they never had. You tap on the door before entering and are rewarded by a thumbs up from Daisy through the door.   
“Hey, how are you feeling?”  
“Good. Thanks for dragging my ass outta there.”  
“Anytime.”  
“Hey!” Fitz says excitedly from where he’s examining the data from Daisy’s gauntlets. “April you kinda did what that saying from grammar school says about weather. April showers bring May flowers. Or in this case Daisy.” He chuckles softly. Daisy snorts and you let out an amused huff of air. May doesn’t look amused.   
“Oh my god Fitz.” Daisy laughs softly before wincing.   
“Alright. Everyone out. April I want to do a scan on you.”  
“Copy.” You give Daisy’s hand a squeeze and whisper, “I’ll be back.” Then you mime drinking and she grins with a nod. Jemma sees the motion and raises her brows at you. You nod informing her that she’s invited then you follow her and Fitz to their lab.   
Any day you all made it home in one piece was a good day. You’d bring May Daisy every damn day you were able if she needed it. That’s what it was to be S.H.I.E.L.D.


End file.
